A Little More Love in the World
by Dueler312
Summary: A multichapter fic sequel to my onechapter fanfic, Uniting and Reuniting. Do not read if you haven't read Deathly Hallows, although if you haven't read DH by now, better get moving on it. Pairings, HarryGinny and RonHermione.
1. Remembering What we Lost and What we Hav

A Little More Love in the World

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns these characters, not me.

Chapter 1

Remembering What We Lost and What We Have

Harry and Ginny were kissing still next to Dumbledore's tomb, when they stopped to get some air. They were both smiling at each other when Harry said, "Hey, you want to give it another go?"

"On one condition, Harry," said Ginny. "You don't leave out on these big things anymore. We're a team now, and I don't ever want to go through almost losing you again."

"Well, you may have to add Ron and Hermione, because those two won't ever let me leave without them as well," said Harry. Ginny definitely knew that was true, and agreed it. Harry ended it with a nod.

"Speaking of Ron and Hermione, where are they?" asked Ginny.

"Well, I got a pretty good feeling they may be doing the same thing we were doing a few moments ago," said Harry. Ginny threw her eyes opened in surprise.

"WHAT!?" squealed Ginny. "When did that happened? You're telling me I missed that?"

Harry wrapped her in his arms and said, "It was right after you left the Room of Requirement, and went into the battle scene. Ron said something about evacuating the House-Elves, and then Hermione dropped what she was carrying and kissed him full on the mouth. And Ron started doing the same thing."

"Rats, I always miss the fun parts," said Ginny.

"Yeah, well at least you didn't miss the fun part of me kissing you during my sixth year," said Harry. They both just laughed and headed back toward the castle.

Just as they were at the door, they heard Mrs. Weasley coming up toward them.

"Harry, are you okay?" she asked, hugging Harry which caused him to be separated from Ginny. He then started to turn blue a little.

"Mom!" exclaimed Ginny. "Let him go, or your going to blow the air out of my boyfriend."

That made Mrs. Weasley let go of Harry, and stood with a look of shock. "Wait a minute, you guys are back together?" she asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes, Mom," said Ginny, taking Harry's hand in her own. "We are back together. I love him."

Mrs. Weasley just shook her head as tear stared forming from her eyes. "Oh my, we definitely have gotten two good miracles. Percy coming back to us, and now this."

Harry then caught the entrance of his two best friends entering the hallway. He then pointed a finger at them as he said to Mrs. Weasley, "You might want to make that three miracles, Mrs. Weasley." She turned around and saw that Ron and Hermione were holding hands as well.

"You're definitely right, Harry. We definitely have three great miracles," said Mrs. Weasley.

Ron and Hermione noticed that the three of them were looking at them and decided to head over to them.

"Hey, you guys okay?" Ron asked. They all nodded, but Mrs. Weasley starting to leak some tears. Ginny noticed it, and went to comfort her.

"Hey, don't worry, Mom. We'll miss Fred too, but he definitely wouldn't want us feeling down for him," Ginny said to her mom.

Mrs. Weasley didn't look convinced, but Harry came next to the Weasley women and said, "Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley. It'll get better with time." Mrs. Weasley just smiled and hugged Harry again. But then both of them got a big surprise as Ginny joined in as well as Ron and Hermione. They all just stood there for a while until they heard Mr. Weasley calling them, with Percy, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, and George behind him.

"Hey, Minerva and Kingsley have got it under control here. Why don't we go on home now?" he suggested.

"What about Fred's body, Dad?" asked Ron.

"Don't worry. Kingsley is taking the bodies where they can be readied for burial," Mr. Weasley assured him, putting his arm around his wife. Ron didn't feel too much better, but Hermione wrapped her arm around him and said, "Its going to be okay soon, Ron. I can promise you that." Ron smiled at her, then at Harry and Ginny. That's when he noticed that Harry and Ginny's hand were linked together. He made a mental note to talk about them later on.

"Hey!" They heard Kingsley call them from the stairwell. "I got a Portkey here that will transport you guys back home," he said as he handed a small rock to them.

"Thanks, Kingsley. We'll be back as soon as we can," Mr. Weasley assured him.

"Hey, just take some time to be with your family, ok," said Kingsley. Mr. Weasley nodded. He then took the Portkey from Kingsley and handed it out. One by one, the rest of the Weasleys and Harry and Hermione put a finger on the Portkey. Then it turned a blue a few seconds later, and they disappeared in a whirl of colors all the way back to the Burrow. Unfortuantely, no one had the strength to remain standing when the Portkey brought all of them back, but they all helped each other and walked into the Burrow. Everyone went to sit down to comfort each other, but Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went upstairs to comfort by themselves alone. They went into Ginny's room since it was the closest room they could go into.

Harry sat down with Ginny on her bed, while Ron sat with Hermione on the cot bed that still was there when they disappeared from the wedding.

"It's definitely going to be weird now without Fred," Ron said in a deep voice.

"Yeah, its no more Fred and George," said Ginny.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, then Harry said, "Hey, just be glad you still got the rest of the people who love you, all right?" he said to Ron and Ginny. Both of them smiled and Ginny started to leak tears a little.

"Speaking of which, I noticed that you two were holding hands when we were still at Hogwarts, and I don't mean like a friendly way," said Ron, although he wasn't raising his voice.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, then Ginny said, "We're back together, Ron if that's what you mean. And don't try to force us apart," she warned him, "because I want to be with him only."

"You do?" said Ron.

"Yes," Ginny continued saying. She turned to Harry, but said to Ron, "I love him."

"And I really love her, Ron," said Harry. To his and Ginny's surprise though, Ron said, "Then you guys should definitely be together."

"Like you and Hermione should be," said Ginny.

"Did you tell her everything, Harry?" Ron exclaimed.

"At least the part where Hermione kissed you unexpectedly and you started to kiss back," said Harry, smirking a little.

"HARRY!" Ron and Hermione shouted but both laughed as well. Ron also took one of the pillows off of the cot bed and threw it at Harry. Harry just threw pushed it back with his arms, and then wrapped his right arm around Ginny.

"Well, are you guys together or not?" she asked.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, at Harry and Ginny knew the answer was yes, but waited for them to say it. To everyone surprise, they both said "Yes," but at the same time. All four of them laughed as Ginny got up and hugged her brother and her best friend, along with Harry hugging them as well.

"You four, okay?" asked Mrs. Weasley, still a little tear-stricken. She had come upstairs to see what the commotion was about.

"We're okay, Mom," said Ginny heading over to her.

"Oh, I thought you would be mourning over Fred about now," Mrs. Weasley wondered.

"Yeah, we were Mrs. Weasley, but Fred would also want us to move on with our lives as well," said Harry.

"Harry's right, Mom," said Ron. Hermione just beamed at this and gave Ron a kiss on the cheek for that. Mrs. Weasley just shook her head, because she knew that they were right. As she turned to go back downstairs, Harry and the others heard her saying, "When did those four grow up so quickly?" All four of them smiled.

"We definitely did grow up really fast," said Hermione.

"Hey, at least I grew up with the people I care about, and will always care about, right?" said Harry, as he put hand out.

"Right," said Ron putting his hand on top.

"You got it, Harry," said Hermione following suit with her hand.

"You know you guys aren't leaving me out of this," said Ginny as she put her hand as well. They then made it clear that they'll always be there for each other, no matter what the cost.

"Hey, I think we better join the others back downstairs, maybe share some of the love," Ron suggested. They all agreed. Ron wrapped Hermione with his arm and led the way out Harry and Ginny remained behind for a second. "Hey. Do you mean what you said, that you will always care about us?" she asked.

"Definitely," said Harry. Ginny smiled, gave her boyfriend a small kiss, and allowed him to wrap his arm around her to lead her back downstairs.

Everyone was in a somber mood when Harry and Ginny caught up with Ron and Hermione downstairs. Mrs. Weasley was in crying a little bit while leaning in an armchair. Ron and Ginny looked at each other and knew that her mother needed comfort. They went over to her to do that. Harry and Hermione decided to slip in the kitchen to make some tea for everybody.

"Man, they definitely are really sad that Fred's gone," said Hermione.

"That may be true, Hermione," said Harry, "but they do still have each other, plus us as well."

Hermione just looked at him and said, "When did you get so smart in the love department?"

"Believe me, Hermione," he said as he started to boil the water for the tea with his wand. "I'm not that smart. I'm just going by with what I learned." Hermione just smiled, but said to Harry," Oh if you're going by with what you learned, how come you can't perform the heating charm on the stove." Harry looked and sure enough, she was right. Harry probably figured he couldn't do it because he hadn't used his own wand in a long time. Harry though got it in the end, and with Hermione's help started making tea for everyone.

"Hey, just a question, but when are you going to get your parents back?" Harry asked her.

"I don't know," said Hermione. "But definitely after, Fred's funeral," she said, stopping a little when she said Fred's name. "I'm pretty sure Ron will want to come help me though."

"I can come too, if you want," Harry suggested. But Hermione said, "Actually Harry, I think you've done enough for now. Besides I want Ron to be just with me on this one. And I think there's a red-head who wants to be with you for a while." Harry definitely knew she was right. He hadn't been with Ginny in a long time, and he wanted some time with her. "You're right, Hermione, as always," he said, joking at the end a little. Hermione laughed, and with the tea made and poured into cups for them, headed back into the living room where the Weasleys were.

(A/N: How did you guys like my first chapter of this story?" Pretty good, or not?" Let me know. For those who are reading The Path to Be Together, I am trying to get the next chapter done. It's going to take a while. In the meantime, Read & Review.)


	2. Funerals and Discussions

A Little More Love in the World

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns these characters, not me.

Chapter 2

Funerals and Discussions

The Burrow was in a sad mood right now. Everyone missed Fred, but none more than George. Those two were always together, but now it was just one of them. But George was trying to live his life like Fred would want him to. That's when the day before the funeral, they heard bangs coming out of his room. They figured he was going to try to continue on his and Fred's work. Harry was definitely proud for that.

The sadness, though, was unable to be hidden on the day of the funeral. Harry knew because Hermione and Ron were comforting each other so much.

It started when Harry was getting his dress robes on ready for the funeral, along with Ron in his room. Neither one of them were saying much. Just then the door was knocked upon on.

"Hey, is it safe to come in?" they heard Ginny call from behind the door.

Harry and Ron looked at themselves, and nodded to each other. Then Ron said, "It's okay, girls you can come in.

Hermione and Ginny came in, with their dress robes on. Ginny went immediately over to Harry, while Hermione went to go comfort Ron.

"Hey, you know you can use me as tissue to wipe your tears," Hermione offered.

"Is it okay if I can use you to blow my nose on," said Ron.

"Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed, but laughed as with him. Harry and Ginny smiled, knowing that Ron was trying to brighten the mood for a little while.

They were having the funeral procession at Hogwarts. It was definitely a funeral they wouldn't forget. Nobody was moving except Kingsley, who was talking about how every one of these wizards and witches had fought to return the world back to the way it is now, and to help protect the most legendary school of magic. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all comforting each other as Kingsley mention the name of the fallen that gave their lives. Harry insides went cold when he heard Dobby, Lupin, and Tonks's name came across the list. Ginny held him tightly to keep him warm, but then Harry and Hermione had to hold Ginny and Ron tight as Fred's name was read out. But they also leaked tears as well.

After the funeral, everyone was talking among themselves. All the Weasleys were together, talking to the professors. Hermione was looking at the lake, thinking about her parents. Harry though, went to talk to Tonks's mother, who was holding Teddy in her arms. The little bungle was actually trying to get down so he can move around, but Mrs. Tonks wouldn't have that.

"Mrs. Tonks," Harry called out to her. She looked up and saw him, and went over to her.

"Hey, I just want to let you know that I'm sorry about Nymphadora," he started to say.

"Its okay, Harry, and please call me Andromeda," she replied. Harry nodded as he looked at little Teddy squirming around. "He definitely wanting to look around, huh?" he said, rubbing the cheek of his godson.

"Hey, Harry, I know Remus proclaimed you as his godfather, but I'm pretty sure you want to try to finish up your education-" she said, but Harry interrupted.

"I'm fine with that. I do need to finish that up first," said Harry. "However though, is it okay that I watch him today, to get to know him?" he asked.

"I don't see no harm in that," said Andromeda. She handed Harry a baby bag that had some warm bottles and some fresh diapers in there. Then after showing how to position his hands so he could hold little Teddy without dropping him. Harry looked at his face again, and he couldn't help but think that he was so cute.

"I'm going to talk to some other people," said Andromeda. Harry nodded and said that he'll have Teddy back before nightfall.

He went by the lake, where he saw that Hermione had left, probably to go comfort Ron. He sat down and saw Teddy in his lap. He just couldn't help but smile at that innocent face.

"He definitely is cute, huh?" he heard Ginny from behind him.

"Yep," said Harry. Ginny sat down beside him and rubbed Teddy's cheek. .

"He's definitely going to like what his father and mother were doing their last moments," she continued to say. Harry looked down at the ground for a minute, and then decided on something.

"Hey, Ginny," he started to say.

"Yeah, Harry. What is it?" asked Ginny.

"When we get back, I want to tell you something. I want to tell you everything that happened between me, Ron, and Hermione when we disappeared from the wedding, because I think you got a right to know," Harry explained.

Ginny looked a little shocked at first, but then nodded, seeing as why Harry wanted to talk to her about it. He wanted to get it off of his chest.

"Oh, I talked to Ron and Hermione," said Ginny. "They are going as soon as they changed out of their dress robes to go look for Hermione's parents."

Harry's head jumped up quickly. "Right after the funeral? Isn't it that too soon?" he asked.

"I thought so too, but Ron wants to move on and not wallow in pity, plus he really wants to help Hermione find her mom and dad," Ginny explained to him. Harry then nodded that he understood. Unluckily though he started to get attacked by his godson trying to pull his ear.

"Hey, what are you doing? You like my ear?" he asked to his godson.

"He's definitely getting to learn his godfather real well," said Ginny. "And I'll definitely help with him Harry, if you want to."

"You know I'm not going to push you out of his life," said Harry. "He definitely deserves someone that he can also define as a mom." Ginny just smiled as she kissed Harry's cheek, then kissed Teddy's cheek as well, because he was screaming that he wasn't getting any attention.

"Hey, you two," Hermione called from a farther distance with Ron at her side. "We're getting ready to go," she said.

"You guys go ahead," Harry called back. "I got to go another way because I'm bringing a little someone," he added, lifting Teddy a little to show what he was talking about. Hermione nodded, and walked with Ron back to the rest of the Weasleys.

"Do you mind if I go with you, Harry?" she asked.

Harry looked at her, and said, "I don't think you got any other way right now, Ginny, considering that you can't legally Apparate right now." Ginny stuck her tongue at her boyfriend and they both started to head toward the castle so they could use the Floo to get back to the Burrow. Ginny went first with Teddy, and Harry thought that would be better, since he still had trouble with the Floo, and didn't want to take a chance to injure his godson. Harry then stepped in the green flames and called out "The Burrow!" and started to spin around in a rush of green flames really fast, going past many fireplaces until he started to slow down and headed for the ground of the Weasleys fireplace. Luckily Ginny caught him before he did any damage to himself.

"Is everyone else here?" he asked. No sooner than he asked that than he and Ginny heard a bunch of pops. They both went to see who it was, and sure enough, it was the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione. They weren't exactly as sad anymore as they were before the funeral, but they were still emotional.

When they entered, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went into the front room, along with the rest of the Weasleys, except for Ron and Ginny. Those two plus Harry and Hermione were in the kitchen, where Teddy was on the floor right now. Ginny picked him up and gave him to Harry.

"Hey listen, we're going to go get packed, and then go find Hermione's parents, okay you two," said Ron.

"Have you guys explained it to Mom and Dad?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, we did explain it to them, Ginny," said Hermione. "She is okay with it. I think though she's going to need a little time with your Dad though. Hey!"

Hermione screamed that because Teddy grabbed her hair. And then, with what little hair he had, it turned into the same color as Hermione's.

"Looks like someone likes your hair color, Hermione," said Harry. All four of them smiled. They managed to rescue Hermione's hair from Teddy's hand, and then Ron and Hermione went upstairs to pack. A moment later, they said good-bye to everyone, with the promise that they will return as soon as they can, and then headed out of the Burrow's boundary wards to Disapparate.

"How are they going to get to Australia though?" asked Ginny.

"If I know Hermione, she's going to look up a way somehow," said Harry. Both of them laughed a little bit, then took Teddy and headed for Ron's room. Harry still was wanting to tell Ginny what had happen after they had disappeared from the wedding, and they figured the ghoul who made a lot of noise would be able to cover them, so Harry could talk to Ginny without them being overheard.

They entered Ron's room and they both sat next top each other on the head frame of Ron's bed. Teddy was getting tired and he started to take a little nap. The young couple saw this and Harry put him on his cot bed, and covered him with a blanket. Then he conjured some screen walls that were high, but not too high. Just enough so that Teddy wouldn't fall off the bed.

"So, are you going to tell me your guys' adventure, when you disappeared after what we heard at my brother's wedding?" asked Ginny.

"Getting impatient, aren't we?" Harry joked with her. Ginny slapped him lightly for that.

"Come on. You said you would tell me," she said.

Harry knew she was right, and then said, "Okay, but first you must promise me. What I'm about to say, it can't leave this room, all right?" Ginny just shook her head and said, "Harry, Don't worry. I trust you. If this is something you want me to keep secret, I understand that." Harry began to think how he got so lucky to be with Ginny.

Harry pushed that thought aside for now and started to tell Ginny what had happened after he, Ron, and Hermione had disappeared after the wedding went into a panic. Sometimes Ginny let out a gasp or two, and Harry asked if she wanted him to continue. Ginny said yes all of those times, and when Harry finished, with telling her about giving himself, but not dying because of the piece of Voldemort's soul in him, both of them went quiet. Harry even positioned his body to lie straight on the bed, waiting for what Ginny had to say about it.

Ginny sat still for a half a minute, then slid down next to Harry, and then jumped on top of him and hugged him real tightly. Harry returned it, but still was in a little bit of shock. "That definitely must have been hard for you to tell, and to do," said Ginny.

"Yeah, but I did think of one thing when Voldemort was firing the Killing Curse on me," said Harry.

"What's that?" Ginny asked him.

"A little thing you gave me for my birthday last year," said Harry, looking at her. Ginny just looked at him, and then said, "I think my love for you has just grown even more." They then shared a lovely kiss, but then had to stop, because a strange smell was coming from somewhere. They both looked and saw that Teddy was up, but found that the smell was coming from his diaper.

"Oh my, Harry, you get a clean diaper for him. I'll get the dirty one off of him," Ginny commanded. Harry didn't dare argue with her on that. Although it was definitely fun doing diaper duty with Ginny, Harry had to admit it. He definitely didn't like the smelly part.

(A/N: How did you like this chapter? I was definitely feeling a little emotional when I was writing about the funeral. And I didn't want to post Harry's whole conversation of what happened during his, Ron, and Hermione's adventure. Anyway, You know what to do. )


	3. Remembering and Relaxing

A Little More Love in the World

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns these characters, not me.

Chapter 3

Remembering and Relaxing

The Muggle area of Sydney, Australia was as calm as it was. There were people walking around, just doing their thing. Little did the Muggles know, there were two faint pops behind a restaurant, where Ron and Hermione had just Apparated from the Ministry.

"Its a good thing we stopped to get some tourist clothes," said Hermione.

"Lucky for you," said Ron. "These clothes are itchy." He was scratching his top part really heavily. Hermione looked at that, and saw what she needed to see. "That's because you got your brothers' itching powder all over your front." She smiled and waved her wand to perform a cleaning spell to get wash the powder off.

"Well, at least George still has his funny part, but I wonder if Fred's funniness went into him," Ron wondered. Hermione didn't even want to think about that. The only thing on her mind was to find her parents.

"Hey, I think the coast is clear," said Hermione. Ron went to the side of her and sure enough, Ron had to agree with her. They both slipped out and blended in with the Muggles.

"Wait," said Ron, throwing his arm out to halt Hermione.

"What is it?" she asked, irritably. Ron pointed out to a building that said "The Under Scales."

"So what?" asked Hermione.

"Notice that the Muggles aren't seeing it," said Ron. "It's just like the Leaky Cauldron back home."

Hermione looked back at the building, and soon enough she was proven that Ron was right. None of the Muggles even took a glance at "The Under Scales." Just then another person walked right up to it, and went through the door, literally.

"Ron," Hermione squealed excitedly, as she kissed his cheek, "you are a genius." Ron just shook his head and said, "Actually, you're the one who has that title, Hermione." she just giggled and they both went into the building.

Once inside, they could tell that it was definitely a place like the Leaky Cauldron. There was one hall that led to rooms, another that led to a feeding area, and a few parlors, and one hall that led to the back door. Something told Ron and Hermione that there probably was a wizard/witch shopping area hidden behind somewhere there. They didn't have time to explore that now. They went into the feeding area and went to the barman.

"Ah, yes. How can I help you?" the barman asked, showing a "messy tooth" grin (Hermione and Ron turned green a little bit when he did that).

"Um yes," said Hermione. "We're looking for a couple of Muggles who happen to be my parents. Have you seen them around anywhere out there?" she asked while pointing outside to the Muggle world.

"Ah, yes. I haven't seen them myself, but I've heard of them. Wendell and Monica Wilkins. Just a couple of roads down the area from here. Heard they are great Muggle dentists. I've been thinking of visiting them myself, that is if this bar wasn't so crowded nowadays."

Ron and Hermione looked around. The barman was right. "The Under Scales" was definitely packed.

"They've been celebrating ever since they heard that You-Know-Who was taken down for the final time at that English magic school, Hogwarts, by Harry Potter himself," he explained.

"I wouldn't doubt it," said Ron, but low enough so Hermione could only hear him.

"Yes, well, thank you for your help," said Hermione. The barman nodded his head, and Ron and Hermione left the bar.

When they were finally out of "The Under Scales" (after checking to make sure no Muggles were in the way), Hermione hugged Ron so tightly and that Ron thought it could rival his mothers. "I can't believe I'm going to get my parents back soon," she said, leaking some tears a little. Ron rubbed her back, and said, "Hey, it's going to be okay. Let's go find your parents and get them home." Hermione picked her head up and smiled at her boyfriend, which Hermione thought sounded real good to call Ron that in her head. She gave a good kiss on the lips, and then both went off to find the Grangers.

Back in England, things at the Burrow were starting to go back to normal. Mrs. Weasley was still a little sad about Fred not being around anymore, but her husband cheered her up the best he could.

Harry and Ginny were spending as much time as they could with each other. They even went out for a little while to have a little fun around the lake. Although one time a reporter got close enough to try to take a picture of them, and to ask Harry about what he was doing during the time Voldemort was taking over the world. Luckily though, Harry blasted his camera apart, and sent him flying with a Banishing Charm. Ginny informed her mom and dad about it, and suggest that they be careful about where they head.

They went to the field where they used to practice Quidditch and sat around the tree, though Harry set some protection spells up just to make sure that they wouldn't get bothered.

"You think they would leave you alone by now, huh?" said Ginny.

"Well, they are going to get a big surprise if they try to do anything while we're here," said Harry, sounding proud of himself. Ginny giggled a little bit. But then she looked down a little bit.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Harry.

"It's okay. I'm just still a little down about Fred being gone forever," said Ginny.

"Hey, like someone told me, he'll never be gone, not when they are people that are loyal to him," said Harry, taking Ginny's hand and placing it near her heart. Ginny smiled, and kissed Harry on the lips, though quickly. "You definitely know how to love a lot, Harry."

"Hey, I definitely have gotten a lot of help from all of you guys, especially you," Harry explained to her. They both just smiled and made out a little under the tree until they had to get back to the Burrow.

Back in Sydney, Ron and Hermione walked around the streets trying to find the dentist office of her parents. They were looking for Wilkins all over the place. So far though, they weren't having any luck.

"We should have asked the barman for an address," said Ron, as he and Hermione turned the corner onto the next street they were going to check. Just then Hermione hold her arm out to stop Ron.

"What is it?" he asked. Hermione pointed out to Ron a man and a woman, both Muggles, sitting at a table on the roof of a hotel building.

"That's them," said Hermione, pulling out the picture of her parents. "I'm sure of it." Ron looked at the picture and then at the couple. There was no denying it. They both found Hermione's parents.

"Okay, now that we found them, how are we going to get the Memory Charm off of them, without the Muggles noticing?" Ron asked her.

"We'll have to come back tonight, when they are asleep. Lets get a look inside so we can Apparate inside, Hermione suggested.

They both went up and looked in the window of the hotel. Ron suggested that they do Dillusionment Charms on them, just to make sure that no one sees them Apparating into the hotel. Hermione agreed, and then the two disappeared.

Later on during the night, the hotel was silent. Only a few security guards were out, watching for any trouble any Muggles would cause. Two faint pops later, and Ron and Hermione were in the hotel, disillusioned from top to bottom. Luckily, the guards didn't hear the pops.

Ron and Hermione slipped by the guards, and went to the book that listed who was living in which hotel room. Once they found out that Hermione's parents lived at the top, they put the book back, with Hermione obliterating any fingerprints, (Ron was wondering why she did that, and Hermione didn't want them being caught the Muggle police) and headed up the stairs. They figured taking the elevator would cause a disturbance, with no one coming out, or no one going in it.

Once they were up on the top floor, Hermione froze the security cameras to make sure they didn't get detected. They got to the hotel room that her parents were living in, and Ron unlocked it with the _Alohomora_ spell. They got in and close the door, after unfreezing all of the cameras.

Once inside, Hermione removed the charms off of them, and both of them took a breather. "Well, we definitely got in. Now we need to get those Memory charms removed from your parents," said Ron.

"Yeah, Luckily, I spent a good time reading about them," said Hermione. They stepped quietly to the bedroom to where The Wilkins (Grangers) were sleeping. Hermione took one big breath, and look at her parents and said, "Its time to get you guys back." She then waved her wand at her parents, casting the spell to remove the memory charms.

When she was done, her parents stirred and woke up. When they did, they wondered where they were, until Hermione said, "Mom! Dad!" They both looked around and saw their daughter. "Hermione!"

The Grangers got of the bed and hugged her daughter, with Ron stepping back a little to let them reunite.

"Is it over?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Yeah, Mom," said Hermione, with some tears leaking from her eyes.

"You definitely turn into one brave, beautiful woman, sweetie," her dad said.

"Wait," interrupted Ron. "You told them everything before you putted the memory charms on them?"

"Yeah, Ron," said Hermione. "I wanted them to know so that when I went to get them back, than they would know that it was over." Ron just smiled, although he was thinking that he would never to figure out his girlfriend's smart mind.

"Well, we better get you guys back to where you belong," said Hermione.

"Well what about our life here?" Mrs. Granger wondered.

"Already took care of that," said Ron. "We met with the Australian Minister of Magic and explained the situation, and he said that they would take care of everything. The only thing we need to do is to get you two out of here, which we need to do right now."

"He's right, Mom," said Hermione. That when they started getting everything packed, with Hermione helping her mom, and Ronald helping Hermione's dad with his stuff.

While they were getting their stuff packed, Mrs. Granger asked her daughter something. "Hey, have you two gotten more closer than you have been?" she asked. Hermione blushed a little and said, "Actually, Ron actually is my boyfriend now, Mom. And to tell you the truth, I think I really want to be with him forever." Her mother smiled and continued packing.

Back in England, Harry and Ginny were doing gnome duty. They were getting so bad that Harry wanted to banish them away, but knew that would be a bad idea. However, he and Ginny were having a fun game of who could throw their gnomes the farthest to make it more fun.

Just then Harry saw something headed toward them. "Ginny, look," he alerted her. Ginny saw what he was pointed out, and readied her wand just in case. Luckily though they didn't have to use them, because they realized it was owl with a letter.

"Hey, wait a minute," said Ginny. "That's Ron's owl." Harry looked, with difficulty, and sure enough, saw Ron's owl, Pig heading toward them. Luckily, Harry's seeker reflexes were useful in catching the minute owl before he hit ground dead on. He took the letter off of Pig's leg, and handed the owl to Ginny.

"Hey, its from Ron and Hermione," he said after reading the letter. "They found Hermione parents and they are bringing them back today.

"I bet Hermione is really glad to have her parents back," said Ginny.

"Any child would, but sometimes some of us aren't that lucky," said Harry, thinking about himself.

"Yeah, but they do also have people that love them as well," said Ginny, wrapping her free arm around Harry, with her other hand holding Pig. They both cuddled a little bit before heading back to work on degnoming the garden.

A/N: Sorry about the long delay, everyone. I've been busy with a lot of other stuff that diverted me from this fanfic. Anyway, tell me what you think about it. Also, I got a poll of what story of mine you think is the best. Please vote and let me know. In the mean time, R&R.


	4. News of Returning

A Little More Love in the World

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns these characters, not me.

Chapter 4

News of Returning

Ron and Hermione got back to the Burrow a couple of days later after Harry and Ginny got their letter. They stayed with Hermione's parents a couple of days to make sure they get back in their old habit. Ron was telling most of it because he was a little interested in the Muggle stuff, but Hermione made sure to have Ron cut out the parts that she thought Harry and Ginny would find a little boring.

"Well, hey, I'm pretty sure some wizard or witch would find that stuff interesting," said Ron.

"Like our _dad,_" Ginny pointed out to Ron.

"Oh, right," said Ron. Harry and the girls giggled a little bit there.

"What? Are we getting another Muggle-obsessed nutter around here?" said George. He just came in through the front door. "Because I think Mom only has enough energy for one of them." He then went out to the garden to see his mum.

"I think George has a point there, Ron," said Hermione.

"I know," said Ron, and gave Hermione a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, I was just wondering guys," Ginny starting saying. Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned to look at her.

"What are you three going to do now, since you didn't take your last year of Hogwarts?" she asked.

The three best friends looked at each other. They haven't even thought of that, epically Harry.

"I don't know," he said. "I guess we were so caught up in the mission to take down Voldemort that we haven't even thought about what we want to do, besides spend it with the ones we love." Ginny smiled and cuddled next to her boyfriend. Ron and Hermione did the same.

Just then George called out, "MAIL!" Ron and Hermione looked straight out the window, while Harry and Ginny turned their heads to the same. A brown owl was heading toward the Burrow, with looks like a package of letters.

"I wonder who those are for?" Ginny wondered. Harry and the others were wondering as well. All four of them got up, with Harry in the lead went to the window, with Mrs. Weasley and George coming in from the garden, wondering the same thing.

The brown owl dropped the mail, and then headed right back out. Ginny picked up the package, and examined it. Her eyes widened.

"Its a package from Hogwarts," she said. Harry and the others looked a little surprised by that, as Ginny opened the package. It contained of four letters. Then Ginny's eyes widened as far as they could. "You guys got letters from there," she said real quickly, extracting her own letter from the pile.

"WHAT!?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione all shouted out. Harry took the other three and located his, leaving Ron and Hermione to find theirs. Harry opened his and it said.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_Due to the reign of You-Know-Who, _(Why can't they just say the name already, thought Harry) _We're giving all seventh years who weren't or were at Hogwarts an option of doing it again. IF you want to do, or don't want to, please send an owl back to let us know. _

_Also, we just wanted to let everyone know that a memorial has been placed for all who had fallen during the Battle at Hogwarts, just to remember what it took to get everything back the way they should. _

_Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Headmistress_

Harry was shocked, but not because of the memorial. He was given an option of going back to his final year at Hogwarts. He looked at Ron and Hermione as well.

"Oh my," said Hermione. "I can't believe we can go back."

"You know what, I'm going, that is if you guys are?" said Ron.

"Hey, we stuck together this long," said Harry. "There's no way we're splitting up now." Ron and Hermione smiled at that and they gave all each other a big hug. That's when Ron noticed that Ginny was a little shocked, but not because of the other three's good news.

"Hey sis, what's up?" he asked. Harry and Hermione turned around as well.

"You guys are not going to believe this," said Ginny, her voice going high when she spoke. "All sixth years and below had their exams cancelled, and if want to, can go on to their next year. And the O.W.L. students can take their exams or repeat their year as well."

This surprised Harry and the others. Harry even went over to his girlfriend's side to check this out. Sure enough it was true.

"You know what this means, I can be in the year you guys are in," Ginny added.

""Wow!" said Hermione, and she gave her best friend a big hug.

"This is definitely going to be big," said Ron. "My own sis a part of the original group now." And he was the next one that gave her a hug.

"What do you think about it, Harry?" Ginny asked him. Harry just responded by grabbing her and hugging her in mid-air, and then said, "Nothing would make me happier to have you in our year." Both of them smiled and kissed each other for a while. Unfortuantely to them, Hermione interrupted them.

"Hey I know you two want to celebrate, but shouldn't we respond that we want to go back," she pointed out. Ron, Harry, and Ginny knew she was right. They all retreated to their respectful rooms and grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink. Harry and Ron wasted no time, and had them sealed in an envelope to send back to Hogwarts. While they were waiting for the girls, Harry asked Ron something. "Hey, how do you feel now that your sister going to be a part of the group?"

"Well, it's going to be a little weird, but I know I can't keep her away from you," said Ron. "Plus, it could be good that we have her around, with her Bat-Bogey Hex around." Harry laughed at that part. Then Ron added something, though his voice going back to a serious tone. 'Just promise me two things, Harry." Harry looked up to him and then Ron said, "Take good care of her, and try to keep the kissing down to the minimum."

"At least when you are around us?" Harry teased him. Ron replied to that by throwing his pillow at his best friend. Those two then started wrestling around a little bit.

At the same time, the girls were finishing their replies, while hearing their boys wrestle around upstairs. "Those boys are never going to change are they?" asked Ginny.

"I don't think so," Hermione answered, but then again, as she thought, she didn't want Ron to ever change. "So how does it feel that you're going to be part of our group now," asked Hermione.

"To tell you the truth, Hermione," said Ginny. "I feel like I've been part of the group. Not like major, with you, my brother, and Harry, but still being like a part of the group, with Neville and Luna along as well."

Hermione smiled. "Well, at least you're now going to be in the major part, and I think our other two friends deserve that too."

"That is if they are going to do the same thing," said Ginny. Hermione hoped that as well. She thought of maybe heading over to Luna's and seeing if she and Neville were going to try to do what they were doing as well. But then she was interrupted in thought when Ginny said, "Come on. Let's go get our boys separated and then go mail the letters."

Hermione agreed, and then headed out of the room behind Ginny to get their boys.

A couple of weeks went passed by without any of them hearing anything from Hogwarts. They didn't though waste the time. The two couples were spending their time with each other anytime they could, even if it meant doing the chores for Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione disappeared for a couple of times to visit her parents to see how they were getting back to their regular lives. Ron did go with her one of those times. He wanted to know Hermione's parents a little more, as he pointed out, since he was her boyfriend. Hermione laughed at that part when he said that. Harry and Ginny snickered a little.

It seems that everything was getting back to normal at the Burrow. George was working twice as busy to make more joke products for the joke shop. Percy was helping him with the audits until he could find another job, hopefully at the ministry that lets him work, but not trying him to give a lot of power. Ron and Ginny's parents were starting to sound like their regular selves as well. As for Ron and Ginny, they were getting along just fine, with Harry and Hermione being there for them.

Bill and Fleur were doing okay back in Shell Cottage. And Charlie was sending letters letting them know that he was doing okay back in Romania.

Harry didn't even forget about his godson Teddy. He and Ginny made three stops during the couple of weeks to take him out for a little fun. Ron and Hermione joined them one time as well, as they haven't had much time with Teddy as well. Andromeda was glad that that her grandson was getting a lot of time with Harry and the others. He even made Ginny laughed when he changed his hair to her exact hair color.

At the end of the second week that the letters were sent out, all four teens were spread out in the living room. Ginny was watching Harry and Ron play Wizard Chess, while Hermione was reading _Hogwarts, A History, _for what Ron thought was the millionth time, though he made sure Hermione didn't hear that.

"Checkmate, Harry," said Ron, as he forced Harry's king to be cornered by his Rook, Bishop, and Queen. Harry admitted defeat and picked up his pieces.

"Maybe you should start a Wizard Chess club, Ron," said Ginny.

"No way," said Ron. "I don't want to ruin my perfect record."

"Of what, being a prat?" asked Hermione.

"No, my perfect record of Wizard Chess victories," Ron corrected her. Everyone else just snickered.

Just then an owl dropped a packet of letters in the center of them, and then flew right back out.

"Our Hogwarts letters," said Hermione, recognizing the emblem on the packet right away.

Harry was the closest to them so he grabbed them and separated them as whom they belonged to. Harry opened his and saw that he only needed _The Standard Book of Spells of Spells (Grade 7) by Miranda Goshawk. _He also saw that he got the Quidditch captain badge again.

"All right, Harry. Good job," said Ginny. Harry wrapped her in a one-hug and was about to kiss her when they heard Ron and Hermione yell, "NO WAY!"

Harry and Ginny turned their heads to see what they screamed about. Then their eyes widened. Ron and Hermione were holding two badges that Ginny knew what they were when she laid her eyes upon them. "You guys got the Head Boy and Girl badges?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I'm completely shocked," said Ron. "I mean, I pretty sure we would all knew that Hermione would get the Head Girl badge," said Ron, (Hermione blushed a little bit.) "but I wasn't expecting to get the Head Boy badge."

"Ron, you definitely deserve it," said Hermione. "You done a lot of good things."

"Yeah, mate," said Harry. "Better you than me, because I don't need all of that publicity."

"True," said Ron. The four friends all smiled at each other, thinking that their last year at Hogwarts was going to be their best ever.

(A/N: Hey guys. How do you like this chapter? Pretty good. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Teddy. I'll try to get him in the next couple of chapters. Stay tuned for the next one. Until then, Read & Review.)


	5. Getting Ready to go Back Again

A Little More Love in the World

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns these characters, not me.

Chapter 5

Getting Ready to go Back Again

For the next few weeks, the only Harry could think about, besides Ginny, was going back to Hogwarts. He just couldn't wait to sleep in his four-poster bed, play Quidditch, and possibly find some spots where he and Ginny could spend some private time to themselves, especially from Ron. Harry knew Ron accepted him and Ginny dating each other, but he didn't want to see the snogging sessions between them. Harry made the same point to Ron about him and Hermione.

Exactly one week ago after the four teens had gotten their Hogwarts letters, another letter came from there. Harry and the others were the first to spot it, but it flew over the roof of the Burrow, and straight into Percy's room. They were sitting next to the tree trunk next to each other looking at Harry's photo album when it happened.

Harry and the others disregarded it until they heard Percy shout, "Mom, you're not going to believe what I just got offered!"

Ginny looked at the other three and asked, "I wonder what's got him so excited?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione were wondering about that as well. Harry closed his photo album and the four of them went in to see what Percy was so excited about.

"Oh, Percy, that's great news," said Mrs. Weasley.

"What's great news?" asked Ron when they walked in.

"Well, Hogwarts has asked me to be one of the station guards, to make sure that broomstick regulations get followed when everyone boards the train," Percy explained to them.

"Well, at least the little ones won't be sneaking broomsticks onto the train," said Ron.

"Or making sure that all the brooms are safe and aren't jinxed," said Hermione. Ron smiled at her for that.

Ginny looked at her brother and her best friend. She loved it that they were together. She turned around, and noticed that Harry was looking a little strange. "You okay," she asked, but low enough so that no one else would hear.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, Ginny," said Harry. "I just remembered something I have to go find if I do want to play Quidditch this year." Ginny knew what he was talking about. He lost his broomstick, a Firebolt, during the mission of getting him to the Burrow last year when the Death Eaters were attacking him. Hagrid was his protector. He lost Hedwig during that incident by a Killing Curse, and at the same time lost his Firebolt in the forest they were riding above.

"Hey, you want me to help you find it?" Ginny asked him.

"That's great to offer," said Harry, "but I think I want Ron to help me on this. We haven't spent any guy time alone in a while."

Ginny looked a little down, but then cheered up. She knew she couldn't keep Harry from Ron. He was Harry's first ever friend. "Okay. Might be nice to spend some time with Hermione by myself too." Harry smiled at that and kissed her on the lips, but not too long. He had a feeling Mrs. Weasley would scold them for that.

Later on, Ron and Harry Apparated over to where Harry and Hagrid crashed landed that night to go look for his Firebolt.

"Let's hope it's around here somewhere," said Harry.

"Mate, I don't mean to sound like Hermione, but it could be anywhere around in this forest," said Ron.

"Well, we might as well start looking," said Harry, swinging over a broomstick that happens to be Fred's old Cleansweep. Ron had his own Cleansweep with him. They both took off, but low enough so that Muggles wouldn't detect them. They searched for almost a half-a-hour until Harry heard Ron call for him.

"Hey Harry, I think I found it," he said. Harry hopped onto the Cleansweep and headed for where Ron was, who was firing green sparks in the air to mark his spot.

Harry got to where Ron was standing. He jumped off Fred's Cleansweep and saw his Firebolt lying in the leaves. It was definitely dirty, and needed a good cleaning from his broomstick servicing kit. He picked it up, and rubbed the spot where it said "Firebolt."

"Nice to see you again, old friend," Harry said to it.

"Um, Harry," Ron interjected. "You do realize you're talking to a broomstick?'

"I know, Ron, but this broomstick holds a lot of memories for me," said Harry. He then strapped it on his back, and then he and Ron Disapparated back to the Burrow to get the Firebolt back to its best condition that Harry could give it.

Later on that night, Harry was still trying to get the last bit of dirt off on his Firebolt. He was so into that that Harry didn't notice that he had company.

"If you don't be careful you're going wipe away the broom, Harry." Harry looked up and saw that it was Hermione that made the statement.

"I'm just trying to get this back in good shape," he said. "Although I'll probably have to go by Quality Quidditch Supplies when we get to Diagon Alley to get some of my polishes refilled."

Hermione had to agree with him. When him and Ron had gotten back, Harry had gone straight upstairs, with first giving a kiss to Ginny and showing her the Firebolt) and then said he was going to get it cleaned as it once was. Ginny offered to keep guard so he wouldn't be distracted, but Harry declined that.

"So, how does it feel that you don't have the weight of the world on your shoulders," Hermione asked as she sat down next to Harry.

"Definitely feels weird, but I know I'm going to get used to it, until I become an Auror," said Harry, adding that part of as a joke. Hermione laughed at that.

"Hey, why don't you put that down for right now? Mrs. Weasley wants us down for supper," said Hermione.

I'm definitely there, although you might want to get down there to make sure Ron doesn't all of it," said Harry. Hermione laughed, but then realized that Harry was right about that. She hurried out of the room to make sure that there was still enough food for them. Harry followed her a second later.

The next day, Harry and the others planned to go Diagon Alley to get their stuff for their last year of Hogwarts. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley decided to let them go by themselves as they were already adults, and Ginny was nearing that day where she was becoming a fully qualified witch. They were definitely glad for that, but Harry had to admit that it was going to be lonely without them coming along.

After all three Apparated, and Ginny using the floo to get to The Leaky Cauldron, All four of them set off for Gringotts to get some money. Although Harry, Ron, and Hermione were a little worried that they were going to have trouble getting it after what they did last year to retrieve Hufflepuff's Cup to destroy it so Harry could take down Voldemort.

Luckily though, it seems like the goblins were minding their own business when they walked in When they went to get some assistance to get to the vaults, the goblin spoke with a mean vengeance, and another goblin came to them to show, Ginny, Ron, and Harry to their vaults, while Hermione exchanged Muggle notes for wizard money.

Later on, after exiting Gringotts with the fear that the goblins were going to beat them down, they went to get their stuff. Harry and Ginny decided to split from Ron and Hermione so they could have a little time to themselves. Ron was glad for that but wasn't happy when they were heading into Flourish and Blotts for their books. Ron was mouthing 'help me' to Harry. He and Ginny just laughed as they set off to get some potions supplies.

"How long do you think they're going to be in there?" asked Ginny.

"With Hermione in there, who knows," Harry answered as they went into the Apothecary.

Back at Flourish and Blotts, Hermione was getting all of their copies of _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 7), _while Ron was looking at Quidditch books. He then saw one that had some good Keeper tactics. Ron definitely got hooked and added it to his purchase. Hermione just smiled and shook her head. "Don't you ever think about anything else besides food and Quidditch?" she asked.

"Well there is one thing," Ron said as he paid for the book and looked at Hermione. She turned red because she knew Ron was talking about her. They paid for the books and then headed out of there.

Later on, Harry and Ginny were at Quality Quidditch Supplies. Harry remembered when they got close to it that he had to refill his polish containers. And Ginny had saved up enough to get a new Cleansweep broomstick. "It's going to be good with you on a new broom on the team," said Harry.

"Well, I couldn't keep using those old brooms forever," said Ginny "Besides some of them need to be thrown away." Harry silently agreed with her.

Just then when Harry looked up, he saw something that would look good on Ginny. It was a necklace that had a two circles hooked together. Harry thought that would look neat on Ginny, but he had to find a way to buy it without Ginny knowing it.

"Hey, Ginny," he said.

"Yeah, Harry. What is it?" Ginny asked him.

"Do you mind waiting here for a minute? I just remembered that I have to get something," he said quickly.

"Well, actually I have to get something by myself as well, plus I got to meet back up with Hermione to get our dress robes," said Ginny.

"What for?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"Didn't you check the letter? All who graduate get to attend the Graduating Ball to hang out with your friends one last time before leaving," Ginny explained to her boyfriend.

Harry could of slapped himself. Then he said to Ginny, "Has Hermione been rubbing off on you?" Ginny laughed as they paid for their stuff and headed out though different way. Ginny headed to the left, as soon as Harry saw her disappeared, he headed straight across to the store where the necklace was.

About noon, all four teens met up for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. Ron and Hermione noticed though that Harry and Ginny were at a little happier than usual.

"You two ok?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Ginny.

"Why do you ask Hermione?" Harry asked her. Ron though answered this one.

"You guys seem to be a little more happier than usual/"

"We're just thinking about stuff you guys," said Ginny. "And no Ron, nothing like that."

"I wasn't thinking about till now," said Ron. Harry and the girls laughed at that.

After lunch, the girls and boys separated to get their dress robes (A/N: going to keep them a surprise for now.) Then they headed back to the Burrow to rest there as they were out all day.

"I can't believe there's only 5 weeks till we go back," said Ginny.

"Yeah," said Harry. "I can't wait as well."

"You guys are just wanting to snog in the broom closets, aren't you?" said Ron.

Harry decided to play with this on Ron on this as he said, "Well we'll have to make sure you know so you won't get us in trouble," he said.

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed as he threw a cushion at Harry. Ginny and Hermione just laughed at that as Ron chased Harry outside for that comment.

(A/N: Hey I know I'm getting late at posting these chapters, but you can't blame me with the Christmas season coming up. Now I have a little quiz for you that you must answer in the poll. I had Ginny sneak off to get Harry a gift. The question is what was the gift that Ginny bought? You have until I upload the next chapter to submit your answer. In the meantime, Read & Review.)


	6. Harry and Ginny's Birthday Date

A Little More Love in the World

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns these characters, not me.

Chapter 6

Harry and Ginny's Birthday Date

It was getting close to the end of July, which meant to Harry that it was going to be his 18th birthday. He was actually glad for this one because not only could he spend it with his friends, he also had Ginny to celebrate it as well.

Ginny though was staying in her room mostly during the mornings and evenings during the week leading up to Harry's birthday. She didn't want anybody in except for Hermione, as she slept in there with her. She was not even letting Harry in as well, though she didn't force any anger on him. Harry thought something was really weird.

"Hey," he called out to Ron and Hermione two days before his birthday. Ron and Hermione were just snuggling on the couch enjoying each other's company.

"Hey, Harry," said Hermione. "What's up?"

"Do you know why Ginny been keeping herself locked up in her room?" he asked both of them.

"I don't know," Ron said automatically.

"Well, I'm pretty sure she has a good reason why, Harry," said Hermione. She adjusted a little to get comfortable.

"Okay. I just thought I did something wrong," said Harry. Ron laughed at that one.

"Harry, believe me, if you did something wrong with Ginny, you wouldn't be probably be standing right now," he said. Hermione glared at her boyfriend when he said that.

Harry took a minute to figure out what Ron meant until it came to him. "Oh right. Good point." He remembered that Ron was still keeping an eye on them, though not as much with Hermione trying to stop him all of the time, but if Ginny was ever hurt by Harry, Ron would be on him in a second.

Just then, Ginny came down the stairs, looking as happy as ever. "Hey," she said to the other three, plopping down right next to Harry, giving a kiss to him at the same time. "What's you guys doing?" she asked.

"Just sitting here," said Harry. He wanted to say that he was worried about what she was up to in her room, but decided not to. "Hey, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" he asked her.

"Sure," said Ginny, and they both went outside in the garden to get some privacy.

"Is there a reason why you want to see me out here, Harry?" Ginny asked when they both stopped and leaned on the fence with him.

"Well, I wanted to give those two back their privacy back on what they were doing," Harry begin to say. They both giggled at that remark. Harry then continued saying, "And also, I wanted your opinion of an idea I have."

"What idea is that, Potter?" she asked, ended in a romantic tone.

"Well, since our birthdays are like 11 days in close with each other, I was figuring that you and I like can have a little dinner time out in the public, like say 5 days after my birthday?" Harry pleaded.

"But why-? Oh that's why. Because my birthday will be coming next in a few days," said Ginny.

"Right, and rather spend money on two night out dinners, we could have one night out dinner together to celebrate our birthday's, how about that?" Harry explained to her.

"I think this may give you your answer," said Ginny as she drew in for a good kiss with her boyfriend. Harry then said, "Is that a yes?" while being a little sarcastic.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted and laughed as she lightly slapped him on the arm. Harry laughed as well. He just liked to make her real fiery sometimes.

Harry's birthday went off good like a hitch. Ginny though didn't give him his present, as they decided to give both of their presents to each other during the dinner. They also decided to have it at the Leaky Cauldron, which Ginny was glad, as she thought that her present wouldn't be allowed in Muggle restaurants. Other than that, Harry had a fun time there. Although Ginny couldn't give him the other gift, she gave Harry a good Birthday kiss, until Ron messed it up by coughing loudly, which made Ginny make a promise to herself to use her Bat-Bogey Hex on her brother the minute she turned seventeen. Harry also got a box of Chocolate Frogs from Ron, a book full of Advance Defensive Spells from Hermione, a sweater from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley (Red with a Yellow "H"), a box of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes products from George, and from Percy, his own Wizard Wireless Radio. Harry was glad for that as he missed out on things that were happening in the wizarding world when was at the Dursleys. Harry made a mental note to try it out when he got back upstairs to Ron's room.

5 nights later, Harry was getting ready for his date with Ginny. He couldn't wait to see what she was wearing. Harry was wearing regular Muggle clothes, as they couldn't head to the Leaky Cauldron in robes in the Muggle world. Ginny definitely agreed to that as well. Harry straightened his shirt and then went to meet Ginny by her door. He didn't dare mess with his hair, as it never stayed flat.

When he got to Ginny's room, He heard her and Hermione talking in there. Hermione was probably helping her getting ready, Harry thought. He knocked on the door and said, "Hey, are you ready, Ginny?" Harry got his answer the moment Ginny opened the door. She was wearing simple black dress with a red top covering. Harry couldn't help but saying, "You definitely look beautiful."

"Well, you definitely look handsome," said Ginny. They shared a little kiss together.

"Ok, you two lovebirds," Hermione interrupted them. Harry jumped at the sound of her voice. He had forgotten that Hermione was in there. "You better go before you don't have anytime to enjoy your date."

"All right, Hermione," said Ginny. And make sure to send the you-know-what at the right time." Hermione nodded. Ginny then reached for door handle and closed it.

"Would the "you-know-what" happen to be my birthday gift?" Harry asked Ginny as they stepped down and out of The Burrow, waving to Ginny's mom and dad.

"Yep, but you're going to have to wait to see what it is," said Ginny, pecking him on the nose. Harry giggled a little as they went past the Burrow's boundaries so Harry could Apparate with Ginny, with Ginny Side-Apparating with him. Hermione looked at that same spot for a while as she said, "Those two make each other happy, Mrs. Weasley."

"I know, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said. She then asked, "How about you help me with dinner? I want to know how you and Ron are doing these days." Hermione turned red, but agreed to help as she told her how her relationship was going with Ron.

Harry and Ginny walked in to The Leaky Cauldron after they Apparated into an alley. Harry had rented a private parlor for his and Ginny's special dinner. Once Harry had pulled out the seat for Ginny and scooted her in, Harry went to sit down, just as Tom, the barkeeper, brought in their food.

They were having a wonderful time. They had some steak-and-kidney-pie with some Butterbeer and some treacle tart for dessert. Ginny had got some of the tart on her nose, which Harry wiped off with his finger. Ginny giggled when he did that and they shared a quick kiss.

After they were done with all the food, Harry ordered two more Butterbeers for them, as he and Ginny had to still give each other their gifts. As Tom handed them their Butterbeers and left the room, something came in out of mid-air.

"Is that my present," Harry asked when it appeared.

"Yeah, I had Hermione sent it on at a specific time for me," said Ginny.

'_Hermione knows how to keep Ginny's secrets,_' thought Harry.

"Do you want to see what it is?" she asked. Harry nodded and Ginny handed it to him. As she did however, Harry thought he heard a little owl screech coming from it. He then removed the sheet that was covering the present, and he was right. It was a medium sized- white snowy owl. Harry was shocked. Ginny then added, "I know she won't replace Hedwig, but I thought you would want one to help you remember her."

Harry then smiled with a little tear in his eye. He then went to Ginny's side and picked her up and hugged her. "This is definitely one of the best birthday gifts I have ever gotten," he whispered into his girlfriend's ear. Ginny smiled as he came to face her.

"You want your birthday gift now?" Harry asked Ginny a little passionately.

"Yeah," Ginny said, laughing a little bit.

"Okay, close your eyes," said Harry. Ginny did what he said, giggling a little, and Harry took her hands that fitted so well in his palms and handed her gift to her. "Okay, now you can open them," he said.

Ginny opened her eyes, and saw a box in her hands and opened it. It was the necklace with the two circular rings hooked together that Harry bought weeks ago in Diagon Alley.

"Oh my, Harry, its beautiful," said Ginny. She was tearing up a little as she looked at the necklace. "Can you put it on me?" she asked. Harry nodded as Ginny took the necklace out of the box. He then took the necklace from Ginny and brought around her neck as Ginny was holding up her hair. He then clasped it together with his hands, and when Ginny let her hair down, Harry thought she looked absolutely beautiful with that necklace on.

"Can't keep your eyes off me, Harry?" Ginny said, teasing him a little. Harry laughed a little and wrapped Ginny in his arms, as Ginny did the same.

"I love you, Ginny," said Harry.

"I love you too, Harry," replied Ginny. Then they shared a really good kiss that lasted for a good minute.

It was nearly 9:30 when they got back to the Burrow. Harry let his new owl (who he named Lila) out to join Errol and Hermes, and he and Ginny walked into the house.

It seemed that everyone was in bed, because no one was in the kitchen or the front room.

"Well, it looks like we got the whole room to ourselves," said Harry.

"It looks like it," said Ginny. She then yawned as she said, "I'm really getting tired though, Harry. I think I'm going to go to bed. "

"Yeah, I better too," said Harry. "Here, I'll walk you up. He wrapped his arm around Ginny as they both headed up the staircase. They both stop as they approached Ginny's room.

"Well, I had a pretty good time tonight, Harry," Ginny said as she laid her arm on his shoulder.

"Me too," Harry admitted. "I'll see you in the morning."

"You too," said Ginny. "Although I got a pretty good feeling Hermione may be waiting in there for me wanting to hear what happened."

They both laughed a little bit at that. They shared one last kiss before saying good night to each other, and then Harry went upstairs as Ginny went into her room.

As she expected, Hermione was up, but was lying down on her bed right now. "Looks like two friends of mine had a pretty good time, huh?" she suggested.

"It was excellent," Ginny revealed with a big smile. "You want to hear about it?" Hermione nodded as she laid on her side to listen how Ginny and Harry's birthday date went as Ginny started changing into her pajamas.

Harry walked in to the room that he always shared with Ron. He was already asleep, but Harry probably figured that he didn't want to hear about the date, just that if he treated his sister okay. He smiled though when Ron said "Er-my-knee," in his sleep. He definitely knew that Ron was in love with Hermione the same way he was in love with Ginny. He then got into his pajamas and slipped into bed, dreaming about the wonderful night he had had with his girlfriend.

(A/N: Hey guys. I hope you love this chapter. As you most of you expected, it was a new owl that was Ginny's gift to Harry. It was definitely sweet. huh. I'll try to get the next chapter up, but in the mean time, Please Review and tell me what you think.)


	7. Going Back

A Little More Love in the World

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns these characters, not me.

Chapter 7

Going Back

The rest of August went by fast. Ginny's birthday was celebrated by her family not long after her and Harry's dinner six days after that. She had the most fun being there, with Harry being by her side all the time, except when George slipped a Puking Pastille in his slice of cake, which Ginny hexed her brother with the Bat-Bogey Hex for doing that. Ginny had to use a Summoning Charm to get the purple piece, and she, Hermione, and Ron went to help him while he was getting the angry talk from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ginny also went to get her license to Apparate legally so that way she wouldn't have to travel along side Harry, though she felt really warm when he was close to her.

Also during that month, Harry had gotten word that the Dursleys had gotten back to their house safely by a note Kingsley sent. Although he wasn't really close to them, he was glad that all of them were okay.

"Man, that was good practice there," said Ron. He and Harry just came back in from Quidditch training in the orchard with Harry being a Chaser so Ron could try to get his Keeping skills better. They did the same with Harry, as he was the Seeker of the team.

They went off for baths and then went downstairs, where Ginny and Hermione were talking about something. Mr. Weasley was looking at notes of what Harry briefly saw, trying to figure out how a microwave works. He definitely smiled, as he knew Ron and Ginny's dad was obsessed with Muggles. Mrs. Weasley was folding freshly laundered Hogwarts robes, and Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, was lying right next to the fire. George was back at the flat above the joke shop.

The girls spotted their boys and separated so that Ron could sit next to Hermione and Harry with Ginny. "What are you girls talking about?" Ron asked as he sat down.

"Just girl stuff," said Ginny. "Stuff that guys don't like to talk about." Harry immediately knew what that meant. He had a good feeling Ginny and Hermione were talking about him and Ron.

Just then the fire turned green which made Crookshanks jumped up and to Hermione's lap (Ron was wanting him not to do that). Then Kingsley's head popped out of the fireplace. "Arthur, we need you at the Ministry right now. I just gotten about 20 reports about toilets that are trying to take in more than waste."

"What exactly are they trying to take?" Arthur asked as he vanished away his microwave diagram.

"They try to take the Muggles too, and lots of them are getting their behinds stuck in the toilet, and I mean past the rim," Kingsley explained.

"All right, I'm on my way," said Mr. Weasley. He summoned his cloak with his wand and headed out, saying a quick good-bye to Mrs. Weasley and the others. As Mr. Weasley Disapparated, Ginny said, "We were bound to have some minor trouble starting again."

"Well, you can't expect all trouble to stop," said Mrs. Weasley. "Now why don't you four get these robes packed up nicely in your trunks, and have them ready for tomorrow. I don't want the usual last-minute struggle."

Harry and the others took their robes, knowing real well that would probably happen no matter what. They all got their robes folded and closed, and then Harry and Ron joined Ginny and Hermione in the girls' room.

"You guys excited to get back," Ginny asked the others.

"Definitely," said Ron. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I wonder though if they got all the damages repaired?" Harry asked.

"I hope they do," said Ginny.

"Yeah. Come on. Why don't we get to bed and go to sleep?" Hermione suggested. Everyone agreed with that idea. The boys said goodnight to the girls with a good kiss and headed upstairs to Ron's attic room. All four of them were definitely dreaming happy dreams.

As they predicted, the last-minute rush had happened. Ginny had to get her Pygmy Puff, Arnold in the basket, along with Hermione trying to Crookshanks in his. Ron was having trouble trying to get Pig to calm down. Harry was the only one that seemed to have no trouble getting ready. Mr. Weasley had managed to get Ministry cars so that the four could get to King's Cross. Unfortuantely Mr. Weasley couldn't come because of all those reports of those jinxed toilets kept him up all night, and was resting peacefully in bed.

Luckily they arrived at King's Cross at half-past ten, which was more than enough time to get all their stuff packed away. Harry led the way to the barrier that separated Platform Nine and 3/4. They just had to do it so the Muggles wouldn't notice people vanishing in thin air, which was always the hard part. Harry and Ginny went in first, and had no trouble getting through without making the Muggles notice. Hermione and Ron then came in next, with Mrs. Weasley right behind them. Ron and Hermione went to put their trunks in the prefect compartment, as they had to address the prefects, with Harry and Ginny heading for an empty compartment for them and when Ron and Hermione joined them. They were surprised though that they haven't seen any of the Slytherins from Harry's year.

"Maybe they liked Snape better as a headmaster," said Ginny.

"Yeah, but they all thought that Snape was on Voldemort's side, didn't they?" said Harry. Ginny smiled at that, and then headed down to where Ron and Hermione were hugging Ron's mom.

"Now you guys have a good time in your last year, and don't try to find trouble," Mrs. Weasley pleaded.

"Well actually me and Hermione got to keep an eye for trouble," Hermione slapped on him the side for that, but quickly gave him a little smile.

"Well, I hate to disappear on you four, but I think Arthur needs me more," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Hey go on ahead and take care of Dad, Mom," said Ginny. "We'll be okay."

"Okay, I'll see you guys at Christmas," said Mrs. Weasley. She then hurried off to try to find a spot to Disapparate.

"We'll see you guys in the compartment," said Hermione, as she and Ron hurried off to the prefect compartment. Harry and Ginny headed back to their compartment as well. Romilda Vane, who tried to convince Harry that she would be a better girlfriend to him, until Ginny fired her Bat-Bogey Hex at her, stopped them a little bit. They continued their way to the compartment leaving a bogeyed Romilda. They were surprised though when they found two people already in their compartment when they got back there.

"Neville! Luna!" cried Ginny. Both Neville and Luna were in their compartment. Ginny gave both of their friends a hug, with Harry doing the same. They walked in and Harry closed the compartment door.

"How have you guys been?" asked Ginny.

"Been doing good," said Neville.

"All right," said Luna. "Me and my Dad are still trying to get the house fixed from the blasting horn of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. It's coming along good."

Ginny just smiled while Harry just looked away. He knew Hermione was right about that horn being an Erumpent Horn, the way it tore Luna's house apart. He though decided to not to correct her.

They were talking about how the Ministry was changing which helped Neville remembered something.

"You guys might want to look at what happened to one of our old DADA teachers," said Neville as he rolled out a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. Harry and Ginny looked at it, and saw what Neville was talking about on the front page. It showed a picture of Umbridge being taken away, which the charges were as Harry and Ginny read the page, multiple crimes against Muggleborns. 

"That would make Hermione happy," said Ginny as she handed the paper back to Neville.

And she was quite right. After the food trolley came by, with Harry buying a lot of Cauldron cakes to share, Ron and Hermione came in to the compartment with their trunks. To Harry and Ginny's surprise, they heard that Malfoy seemed to be the only original seventh year Slytherin from the trio's year to come back. They found that a little crazy, but then shrugged it off. Neville told Ron and Hermione about Umbridge and Hermione was glad that she was taken away. Ron showed approval by saying, "its time they put that toad back in the swamp." Everyone laughed at that remark as the train kept going on to Hogwarts.

All six of them were having a good time until Malfoy showed up in front of the door, although he didn't opened it. He just looked in the window at the six, then nodded his head, then disappeared.

"Malfoy is definitely acting weird," said Ron.

"Well, he's probably feeling remorse for what he had done, Ron," said Hermione.

"Well, that's good, I hope," said Ron.

"I got a pretty good feeling he's not going to give us any trouble after all that has happened," said Harry. The rest of the group just smiled. Ginny actually kissed him for that (which Ron turned away from). They then decided to get into their robes as they drawing ever so closer to the school. The boys let the girls have the compartment first to change and then they got into their robes as well. Ron and Hermione had to leave to perform their Head duties to make sure there were no troublemakers. They got their trunks and headed out to the carriages that were going to take them to the school.

"Firs' Years! Firs' Years, this way," called out Hagrid, who was waving his lamp to show where he was.

"Hey Hagrid," Harry called out. Hagrid nodded back, but didn't have time to respond as all the eleven-year-old wizards and witches were heading toward him, with a little shock of how big Hagrid is.

"They definitely are surprised at how big Hagrid is to them," said Ginny.

"Oh yeah, he was big when he fetched me from the Dursleys to give me my first Hogwarts letter," said Harry. Ginny just smiled as she and him followed Neville and Luna to the carriages. They managed to find one real quick and got their stuff stored in there. They just needed to wait for Ron and Hermione.

"Do you think they are going to be long?" asked Luna.

"If they are doing more than Head duty," Ginny sniggered.

"Hey, those are two of my best friends you are talking about," Harry said with a laugh.

"And one of them happens to be my brother," said Ginny.

"Which brother are you talking about?" Ron called out. He and Hermione had finally appeared with their trunks.

"Nothing!" said Harry and Ginny. Neville and Luna at that part. Ron just waved it off and said, "Come on, Lets get up to the school. I'm hungry."

"YOU'RE ALWAYS HUNGRY!" Hermione, Harry, Neville and Ginny said at the same time, when the carriage pulled by the Threstal started to move.

The big excitement though was when the castle came into view. All six of them were definitely shocked. The castle looked as if it hadn't been damaged at all. It looked though as has been the same Hogwarts they've been to all this time. However, there was one thing that Ginny noticed and pointed out to everyone. There was statue of two big wands on a white stand all made of marble, and there was a gold-plated sign on the bottom with a lot of names, and the bottom it said as Harry read it out to the others,

"IN REMBERANCE OF EVERYONE WHO HAS FOUGHT AT THE BATTLE OF HOGWARTS!"

Harry felt Ginny come to him as she came a little emotional. Everyone else was a little emotional as well, but was glad that everyone that had fought to help take down Voldemort. The carriage then stopped, and the six hopped out and headed towards the castle.

(A/N: Here's the end of another good chapter. How did you like that memorial statue I put in here? It was definitely a good idea for me to put in. Anyway, you guys know what to do right now.)


	8. Back Where They Belong

A Little More Love in the World

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns these characters, not me.

Chapter 8

Back Where They Belong

Harry and the others got out of the carriage and walked up the steps towards the castle. They saw once they got in the Entrance Hall that most of the students that were already inside in the school were talking about the memorial. The six friends passed them, with some of the students looking at Harry, but not saying anything. They entered the Great Hall with most of the staff and the students sitting down. Luna separated herself from the group as she was in Ravenclaw, while Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville headed over to the Gryffindor table. Luckily they found a spot big enough to support for all five of them to sit at. Neville sat in the middle between the two couples. As soon as the sat down, Harry looked at the staff table.

He saw Professor Sinistra of the Astrology department talking with Madam Hooch. Madam Pomfrey was sitting right next to her, who was followed by Professor Slughorn, who was teaching Potions. An empty seat followed by, but by the stack of books on it, Harry presumed it to be Flitwick's chair. And then in the center was Professor McGonagall.

"Looks like McGonagall was voted Head of the school," said Harry, alarming the others.

""That's definitely great to hear," said Hermione.

"Can you hear of when the food is coming up?" asked Ron. Everyone just rolled their eyes.

A few more minutes went by, and Professor Flitwick came in, leading the first years in to be sorted. Harry and the others looked at them as they remembered when they were that small, being sorted into the houses (though they were all that close at that time). Harry was thinking about that moment so long that he didn't hear The Sorting Hat's song, and only noticed it when everyone started clapping.

"Got lost somewhere, Harry?" Ginny asked him while clapping.

"I guess so," said Harry. "I was just thinking of how we were that young." Ginny just smiled at him. "Me too, even though I was a year behind you."

Professor Flitwick then used his wand to hold out the list of the first years, as he couldn't spread the whole thing out due to his small height. He called each named out, and the hat called the house they would belong too: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. It seemed to go by slowly, because Ron was complaining about his hunger, which Hermione had slapped him every time he said that. Harry and Ginny giggled when she did that.

Finally as the last first year was sorted into her house, Professor Flitwick waved his wand again to roll up the scroll of parchment, picked up the stool and the Sorting Hat, and carried them away.

Professor McGonagall then stood up to address the students.

"Welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts, and to our first years, we welcome in you in," she started to say.

"She's definitely got a different way of starting a speech then Dumbledore does," Harry whispered to the others. They just nodded.

"As I know some of you are really wanting to get to the feast, ("No kidding," said Ron.) I think its best right now that I get the important things out of the way first," Professor McGonagall stated.

"First of all, as all of the second years and above have noticed, there is a statue that has been planted out on the grounds of Hogwarts next to the grave of Professor Dumbledore. Everyone is allow to see it at their own time, but I warn you that it is there to see and remember those of who we lost during the battle here last year." Everyone clapped when McGonagall ended.

"However, if there is anyone that is seen doing anything to it, they will be punished," Professor McGonagall added. "I do hope that that the new Head Boy and Girl will help in taking care that it doesn't get damaged in any way." She looked over at the Gryffindor table right at Ron and Hermione, who both nodded their heads in agreement.

"On the lighter side of things, I have a few good things to announce. First of all, please join me in welcoming Professor Clearwater in taking over Transfiguration classes." Applause came from around from most of the students. Harry knew that Professor Clearwater was Penelope, Percy's old girlfriend when she and him were back at Hogwarts.

"Next we have Professor Rowland, who will be taking care of Defense Against the Dark Arts." Again, more clapping followed. Hopefully, as Harry thought, that Rowland would be able to stay, as he hoped that with taking down Voldemort, the jinx would get off the post of D.A.D.A.

"As usual, The Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden to all students, as would some of other students would know." She looked again toward Harry and the others. "Mr. Filch has also asked remind to all of you that no magic is to be used in the corridors, nor you should have any of the objects on the list of forbidden stuff, which includes anything from Weasleys Wizards Wheezes."

"Like they are going to listen to that," said Ginny.

"And finally two more things. It is my greatest consent, that I announce that Professor Flitwick has been given the post of Deputy Headmaster," Professor McGonagall started to say. More clapping followed. "And also, as I can no longer be Head of Gryffindor House as I'm the Head of the school, Rubeus Hagrid will be taking up that post."

The clapping couldn't be any louder than from the Gryffindor table, but none more from Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville. They were so excited that Hagrid was the Head Gryffindor house. There couldn't have been a better person for that job.

"Well, as I have gotten all of the big things out of the way, let's eat." As she ended her speech, the food miraculously appeared in front of them on the golden plates and pots. Ron was the first one to dig in, as he was always the hungry one. The rest joined in. As they ate they talked about Hagrid being head of Gryffindor house.

"That's definitely got to be great for Hagrid, isn't it," said Hermione.

"Well, too bad he can't favor us," said Ron.

"He wouldn't be a good House Head if he did do that," said Harry.

"He has a point," said Ginny. The rest just smiled.

After all of the diner and desserts were consumed, Professor McGonagall dismissed everyone to bed. Neville went off, but Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stood in the entrance hall, waiting for Hagrid to come out so that they could congratulate him.

"Congratulations, Hagrid," said Harry.

"Thanks y'all," said Hagrid. "But don' think just because I'm Head of your house I'm goin' to go easy on y'all."

"We would dream of that happening, Hagrid," said Ginny. Hagrid smiled, and then went to his cabin, while Harry wrapped Ginny with his arm and walked up to Gryffindor Tower, with Ron and Hermione right beside them, side by side.

"This is definitely going to be a great year," said Ginny.

"No argument there," said Harry, as he kissed Ginny on the cheek.

"Hey guys, can we wait on the kissing until we get to the tower?" Ron asked them.

"RONALD!" The rest of them said, but also laughed, with Ron joining in.

They made up to Gryffindor tower in no time at all, unless you count Peeves trying to turn over suits of armor on them, which Harry made him stop by casting the _Langlock _spell on him.

"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.

"Bravery," said Ron. The Fat Lady swung on her hinges to let them in.

"Wait up, you guys," called Neville. Ginny held the portrait door open for him as he climbed in after they did. "I'll see you guys upstairs," Neville said to Ron and Harry. He disappeared up the stairs.

Ron and Hermione went over to the girls' staircase to get some privacy saying goodnight, which was good for Harry and Ginny.

"Those two are definitely going to get close," said Ginny.

"Yeah, just like we are," said Harry. Ginny smiled as she let Harry pulled her closer to him and into a passionate kiss. When they stopped, they both smiled at each other. "Well, I see you in the morning, Harry," said Ginny.

"Good night, Ginny," said Harry, as he planted a kiss on her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ginny replied back.

Ginny then separated herself from Harry as Ron doing the same from Hermione. They all said goodnight to each other and headed up the stairs. As Ginny and Hermione headed up, Ginny said, "We are definitely lucky, Hermione."

"What for?" Hermione asked.

"For having two men that love us a lot," Ginny answered for her.

Hermione nodded, and then added, "And hopefully forever in our lives." The girls then both gave each other a hug and went up to their dormitory.

Harry and Ron walked in to their dormitory. It seemed that Neville was the only one in their dormitory that came back.

"I guess Dean and Seamus didn't want to come back," said Harry.

"Well, I did hear from them and they did say that they will keep in contact," said Neville.

"That's good to hear," said Ron.

They all got into their pajamas and got into bed. Neville fell asleep, but Harry and Ron stayed awake a little bit.

"Hey Ron, do you think this will be a great year?" asked Harry.

"Well, look at it this way, at least you won't have any Dark Lord to worry about. Plus you are in love with my sister," Ron pointed out.

"True," said Harry, laughing a little. Ron then fell off to sleep, with dreaming of what Harry knew of Ron life would be with Hermione.

Harry knew that Ron and the girls were right. It was going to be a great year, except for probably the teachers and Hermione pressuring them about the N.E.W.T.'s He laughed a little bit more, and then fell right to sleep, with dreams about Ron, Hermione, and most of all, Ginny, which left him a smile upon his face.

(A/N: Hope you guys like this one. I didn't do the Sorting hat's song because I not that good of thinking up a song. In the meantime, you guys know what to do. Please Review.)


End file.
